


One in the Black

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [7]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Insanity, Introspection, Outer Space, Post-Canon, Space Pirates, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serenity crew runs across another derelict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by the song title "Come a Little Bit Closer"

"Come a little bit closer on the port side," Mal instructed.

River did as he suggested, and Serenity nosed in perfectly beside the wrecked ship. As the thrusters gently puffed, she slowed to match its speed. "In position," she announced. She was trying to get better at saying things the way he expected, when he expected them, and she could tell that he felt safer around her for it. She engaged the clamps, and the two ships became one. Serenity and Horizons. Horizons and Serenity. One in the black.

"Good!" Rising, he clapped her on the shoulder. It was friendly, familiar, meant to convey respect and satisfaction. She let him. "I'll go grab the others. You stay here in case of trouble, right?"

"Right." He would send Inara up in a few minutes. _To keep her company_. To sound the alarm if she wasn't able. To pilot the ship if she went crazy again. But the other woman was fading away, and she wouldn't be here to babysit her forever. Some days River wanted to tell him that, but Inara didn't want him to know, so she kept it locked inside. But she wondered, when it happened, who he would send to watch her then?

"Hello River," Inara said a moment later, coming up the stairs in the nose of the bridge. "I brought my hair brushes."

And River smiled, like a girl would.

As the others got into their suits, their voices came through the computers; their thoughts became a part of Serenity. Part of Horizons. One in the black. River watched their buttons light up on the board as Inara pulled her hair out of her eyes. Yellow for the Captain. Blue for Simon. Orange for Zoe. Green for Jayne. All four ready to leave, but tied to her through their thoughts and voices and souls.

"Uh, does anyone else remember what happened the last time we boarded a derelict like this?" Simon asked. Fear in his voice. The angry ones had him scared.

Mal chuckled. He feared something different. Controlled ones, not crazed ones. He feared order more than chaos. "Now Doc, the girl tried to warn us back then. And she's given us good Intel ever since. You really think she'd park us here if it were dangerous?"

There was silence, but for Zoe's muffled chuckle, and River knew her brother was giving Mal one of his looks. He had a whole box of them, tucked deep inside, and he pulled them out all the time when she or the Captain spoke. He had a different box of looks for Kaylee, but that was alright.

"Girl's not exactly the best judge of safe..." Jayne added. He no longer hated her. Still feared her a little, but that was alright too.

River keyed on the override. Now her voice would be a part of Serenity, would echo through the cargo bay and their helmets and fill their souls. She was never positive of the words until they emerged, but she thought these were the right ones. "It's safe. It's rich. Now get off my ship."

Zoe and Inara chuckled, loud laughter in both of her ears. Mal snorted. "You heard the girl; move out!" Silently, he added. _And it's my ship._

And for now, she didn't argue.


End file.
